


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by envyfangirl



Series: Slash_100 challenge [5]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: Henley has a fear that she'd rather deny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 100 fics starring J. Daniel Atlas and paired with various others.
> 
> Written for the Slash_100 challenge.  
> Prompt: #70. Denial.

It was a quiet day. There was barely a noise that penetrated the air. No loud traffic, no street bands, no playing kids. Only the light breeze and the soft twiiter of birds found their way through the open window of their apartment.  
  
The Horsemen took it upon themselves to take the day off, it being not only a perfect summer day, but also well-deserved.  
  
Merritt took it upon himself to take the best seat on the balcony and enjoy the sun to its fullest potential. He lounged on a recliner and soaked up the sunrays.  
  
Jack, being who he was, got bit by cabin fever, and left the apartment hours ago under the pretence of buying groceries.  
  
Daniel himself was reclining on the sofa, reading a book he had put off reading all summer.  
  
Henley was redecorating her room, moving everything around and finding all kinds of stuff that had fallen behind cupboards or under her bed. Occasionally Daniel would hear a string of song coming from her room and a smile crept on his face whenever he did.  
  
He was barely twenty pages into reading when he heard a terrified scream. Daniel jumped up immediately, rushing over to Henley's room. Her body collided with his as she fled from her room.  
  
"Henley, what's wrong? What happened?" Her fear edged him on. He'd never seen her afraid before. Normally she was fearless. He saw her drop in a tank of piranhas and never so much as flinch.  
  
Henley pressed her face into Daniel's chest, shivering like mad. She twisted slightly in his embrace. "It's in there," she said, gazing back at her room. "It's huge."  
  
Daniel followed her gaze, before he slowly moved over to her door, leaving Henley behind. He entered cautiously -- anything that scared Henley was bound to be dangerous -- but he saw nothing. He looked around everywhere; in the corners, behind the door, on the ceiling, even under the bed but detected nothing life-threatening. He turned back to the doorway, where Henley hovered.  
  
"There's nothing here."  
  
"It's gone?" There was a quiver of fear in her voice, her eyes wide. She glanced in from the safety of where she stood.  
  
"Henley, what was it that was in here--"  
  
"There! It's there!"  
  
Daniel spun around, his heart beating fast to where Henley pointed, but all there was was a tiny spider--  
  
He stopped. He turned back to Henley, incredulous. He opened his mouth, then changed his mind. He turned back to the arachnid. It was barely two inches wide, and that was including legs. Daniel bit his tongue so hard to hold back his words he was afraid he would bite through. He looked around and spotted a glass on Henley's desk. Grabbing that and a piece of paper, he trapped the spider underneath the glass. The little bug tried to run off, but Daniel had him cornered. The bug scrabbled against the glass, to no avail. From the background he could hear Henley whimper. Daniel slid the paper underneath the glass and removed it entirety from the wall.  
  
When he moved to the hallway with the spider trapped like that, Henley gave another shriek and scurried away. Daniel ignored her and moved to the balcony. He let the spider walk onto a plant and watched it dart away.  
  
Daniel stayed there a while, just standing the breeze while Merrit snored beside him. A bird flew past overhead, casting a temporary shadow on them. Henley appeared from behind and wrapped her arms around Daniel.  
  
"Thank you," she murmurred. Her face nuzzled in his neck.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes. He wanted to fix this moment into his memory forever.  
  
Merritt took that exact moment to startle awake. He looked at them, blurry-eyed. "Did, did someone scream?"  
  
Danny snorted and Henley hid further into his neck, her arms encircling him a little tighter.  
  
"It's nothing. Go back to sleep."  
  
Merritt nodded absently before his head lolled back to his shoulder.  
  
Daniel shook his head, even as he looked over his shoulder at Henley.  
  
"I can't believe you're afraid of spiders."  
  
"If you tell anyone, I will deny it."  
  
Daniel chuckled. They stayed like that until the front door opened five minutes later and Jack walked back in.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got ice cream."  
  
Henley perked up and moved toward the living area. Daniel watched her go, before he shook Merritt awake.  
  
"Huh, wha--?"  
  
"Jack's back, and he's brought ice cream."  
  
Daniel preceded Merritt into the aparment where Jack and Henley were seperating ice cream boxes. It seemed Jack had indeed gone grocery shopping, except all he got was ice cream. They all dug in, scooping up the flavours they liked best and talking about everything and nothing.  
  
Daniel's eyes fell on Henley. Fear of spiders was not something he imagined her to have. And if she wanted to keep it quiet, who was he to deny her that?


End file.
